


【哈德】动情（上）

by soolim



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 13:33:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20706836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soolim/pseuds/soolim
Summary: Draco性转。Draco性转。Draco性转。





	【哈德】动情（上）

“哇哦，这是什么新情趣吗？”

Harry披着隐形衣站在门口，面朝着看他出现立刻从沙发上站起来的人，有些呆愣地张着嘴询问，目光却没有放在对方的脸上。

那张天生显得苍白的小尖脸上有着一点异常的红色，此刻正抿着嘴眼神乱瞟，就是不去看那颗凭空出现的脑袋上的翠绿色的眼睛。

这副神情跟Draco平时主动想要跟他亲热却死要面子的样子无异，Harry想，如果忽略掉藏在兜帽里的金色长发以及被宽大的袍子遮蔽却还是若隐若现地隆起的胸部的话。

金发男孩——或者说是女孩，显然是在做着什么心理斗争，但最终还是挪着步子朝Harry走来了。

Draco走到他面前，轻轻踩了他一脚，然后牵起他的手转身朝沙发走去。

她把Harry按在沙发上，脚尖顶着他的脚尖，站在他面前居高临下地脱下了碍事的斯莱特林袍子，Harry觉得自己有那么一瞬间屏住了呼吸，她的黑色短裙显然不适合她高挑的身材，这体现在黑色布料只挡得住她的大腿根，Harry不由自主地往下看，这双腿平时最吸引他的膝盖还是带着一点粉红色。他又把视线向上移，没了袍子的遮挡，她的胸部，因为衬衫下摆规整地塞住短裙里，而更显眼地勾勒出了圆润而挺翘的模样。

金发女孩就这么站着任他打量——或者说是视奸，她的长发垂在肩头，刘海乖顺地搭在额头上，再往下是那双灰蓝色的眼睛。

接着，她跨坐在绿眼睛男孩的腿上，揽着他的脖子，讨好似地用额头蹭蹭男孩的圆框眼镜。

光裸的大腿的温度似乎透过牛仔裤的布料传到了Harry的身体里，Harry舔了舔嘴唇，将被蹭歪的镜框扶正。

女孩轻轻摆了摆胯部，Harry一瞬间仿佛找回了在麻瓜世界里划火柴的感觉，只不过现在火柴盒变成了他自己。

“我是Draco的妹妹。”女孩在他耳边说。

Harry突然没忍住笑了出来，Draco的声音变调成女孩子确实很，嗯，甜美。一个眼刀丢过来，他咳了两声连忙说：“好吧，你好，小Malfoy小姐。”

“要是我哥哥知道了一定会杀了我的，”她埋在他肩上吸了吸鼻子说，随即又抬起头来，啄了一下Harry的嘴唇，“但我真的很喜欢您，伟大的救世主先生，您是那么的有魅力，那么帅气。”

“真的吗？”Harry被逗笑了，把下巴垫在她肩上，双手慢吞吞地扯出她后腰位置被短裙束着的衬衣下摆，“还有吗？”

“您有一双漂亮的眼睛，总让人不自觉的陷进那动人的绿色里，”金发女孩将嘴唇贴上Harry的眼角，虔诚地磨了一下。

“只是眼睛？”他把前面的衣摆也扯了出来。

“还有您帅气的脸，性感的身材，通通应该被施上赤胆忠心咒给保护起来。”女孩又把吻送到了他嘴边，伸出小巧的舌头一点一点的舔着他两片嘴唇之间的缝隙。

她的领带还紧紧地系着，底下的衬衫纽扣却一个一个被解开，“里面什么都没穿？你真辣，宝贝，”Harry评价道，他把手覆上去没有章法随心所欲地慢慢揉，“继续说。”

“您，您是那么的......操！你有完没完！给根绳子你还真往上爬了是吧？死疤......啊！”胸前突然一阵湿润，作势要打人的手软下来插进来那头乱糟糟的黑发里。

“不玩了？”Harry含着她的乳尖，含含糊糊地问。

她仰着脖子忙着呻吟，没空回答他。

沙发上的人忽然站了起来，Draco被突如其来的腾空吓得不轻，双腿紧紧地夹着他，抵在她内裤上的东西又硬又热。

她被放在柔软的床上，手臂和腿还是挂在Harry的身上，Harry身上的灰色T恤被她弄得发皱，她没有心思再去嘲笑救世主的穿衣品味，救世主的那儿正磨得她又痒又爽。

“你知不知道你哥哥在床上有多火辣？”Harry俯在她身上，将手指插进她的嘴里搅动。

Draco拼命地吮吸他的手指，来不及吞咽下去的口水顺着嘴角流了出来，含糊着声音说不知道。

“他特别喜欢用嘴帮我，就和你含着我的手指时舌头做的动作一样。”Harry抽出手指，用手背擦了擦她脸上的津液。

Draco心领神会地坐起身，伏到Harry的胯下，面对那根硬得不能再硬的东西，她不由自主的夹了夹大腿。

Draco卖力地吞吐着，吞不下的地方用舌头灵活地舔弄，Harry的手轻抚着她的头顶，慢慢地挺动腰部配合她的动作。

她喜欢帮Harry干口活不是没有道理的，只有在这种时候，她才能听到救世主绝不轻易吐露的呻吟声，他会微张着嘴眼神迷离，那头黑发还是这么乱，性感的低喘中时不时夹着几句脏话，腹部的肌肉随着呼吸起伏，该死的，Draco简直想要把他的全身都舔一遍。

她给Harry做了几个深喉，忍着喉咙的不适，抬眼得意地看着Harry，男孩满意地揉了揉她的后脑勺，将性器从她口中抽出来。

短裙下藏着的纯白色三角内裤已经湿的不成样子，Harry隔着布料揉她，看女孩的脸渐渐泛起情欲的颜色。她有些慌张地小声喊着Harry的名字，那里仅仅只是被揉一揉就令她的内裤变得更湿，那些液体从她体内涌出的时候有一些奇妙的快感和羞耻感。

“不要揉了......”她的内裤湿得都要拧出水来了。

她被剥了精光，摆成跪趴的姿势，柔软的腰身深深地塌下去，乳房挤压着床单。Harry摸着她的腰窝和臀部，让那些地方烧了起来。

“他的腰很细，屁股却该死的挺翘有弹性，可能是全身该长的肉都长到屁股上了，我轻轻拍一拍，就能激起可爱的肉浪。”现在Harry只是拍了拍她的屁股，她就又感觉前面的小缝之间像失禁一样涌出了什么。

“哦，你的水滴下来了，”她腿间的透明液体滴在床上，不知道流了多少，化成了一滩色情的水渍，Harry伸手去摸那一条缝，“他也会出很多水，然后那里就会变得又软又好进，湿黏黏的。”

“不要......”Draco扭过头来看他，握住Harry插在她腿间的手的腕部，眼神里有一些惧意和眼底的亮光交杂在一起，她的害怕和期待大概都是来自于这副新的身体。Harry会插进来，她可能会获得没有经历过的刺激和快感，Draco这么想着，水越流越多，沾了Harry一手。

“为什么不？”Harry反而握住她的手，让上面也沾满她自己的体液，他带着Draco在她腿间滑动，蹭过最前面的那个小巧的肉粒时，她敏感地全身抖了一下，“你看，你明明很喜欢。再摸摸它。”

Draco试着用食指和中指去揉，意料之外地在这样的自我抚慰中兴奋起来，Harry松开了引导他的手——听起来很经验丰富的样子，但其实我们可爱的救世主也不过只是第一次接触女性的身体。

Draco仰起身子，挺翘的乳房毫无遮掩地暴露着，Harry俯上她的后背，手从后方伸去捏着她挺立的乳头又拉又扯，另一只手打断了她的自读，拉着她的手放在自己火热的性器上。

热得太烫手了，Draco碰上去的那个瞬间就被烫得想要弹开，却被他有力的手包裹着无法动弹，他包着她的手带着她的手上下撸动。他的欲望像是有生命般的在跳动，好像又涨大了一点点，Draco觉得自己全身都要着火了。

“你哥哥很喜欢这里，你为什么要躲开？”Harry挺送着胯部让Draco更方便地一撸到底，他发出了一声沙哑的，满足的长叹。

“他才不喜欢！”Draco回头喊道，红着一张脸瞪他，被自己在枕头上蹭乱的头发散落在两边，像只落难的小狗，让她看起来实在没有什么威慑力。

Harry一只手轻柔地把她的金色长发束在拳头里，另一只手却把她的手抓得更用力，更粗暴地在那只可怜的小手里进出。Draco分神担心了一下明天她的右手手掌会不会整个破皮。

“他要是不喜欢怎么会总是迫不及待地把我的东西送进他的身体里？不喜欢的话，怎么会上下两张嘴都要吃？就连我射出来的东西都要一滴不剩地吃掉......”

“住口！Potter！我看你的脑子是被巨怪吃得只是剩这些黄色废料了！”Draco羞愤地大喊。

Harry爽朗地笑出声：“那我要庆幸它居然还给我留下这么美丽的回忆。”

Draco翻了个白眼，决定闭起嘴不再去回应他了。

她感觉到Harry施了一个润滑的咒语，她的下面变得更湿更黏，Draco抿起嘴紧张起来，绷着神经感受着Harry的动作——她只是希望待会不要Harry一插进来自己就忍不住大叫。

Harry用色情的手部动作描绘那里的形状，用食指和中指夹着那粒发硬的东西恶意地磨着，那两片遮挡着入口的嫩肉被两根手指分开，用他起着薄茧的指腹按压着粉红色的入口......她专注地感受着。

Harry插进了一根手指。

Draco还是没忍住叫了出来，随即懊恼地把头埋在枕头里当鸵鸟。

Harry猜测她又在玩什么自己跟自己赌气的游戏，他的中指慢吞吞地在里面搅动，这时候他插进了第二根手指。

Draco歪过头把脸露了出来，她拨了拨散落在侧脸上的过长的头发，Harry在后面沉默不语地埋头“工作”，虽然那些色情的水声和Draco忍不住的低声吟叫一直在持续着，但整个气氛有一些诡异的静谧感。

这个鲁莽的格兰芬多今天的扩张做得竟然异常的耐心，Draco撅着屁股想，Harry的三根手指已经在里面搅了六七分钟，她舒服得简直要睡过去了。她眨眨眼，压了压腰身：“疤头？我都要睡着了，你今天怎么回事？到底行不行？”

“你和你哥哥一样心急。”Harry终于说话了。

又来了又来了又来了，他还在乐此不彼地玩那个该死的游戏，Draco捂住耳朵，整个人摇摇欲坠。Harry见状把她的腰箍进自己的臂弯：“叫出来呀，别憋着。”

“Fuck you Potter——”Harry的手指又顶到了她的敏感点，她的声音过于颤抖，以至于听起来跟在性爱中情到浓时的一句情话没什么区别。

“I love you，too，”Harry说，“Draco。”

“......”Draco不想承认她被取悦到了，心情好了那么一点，她的脸蹭在枕头上哼哼唧唧地说，“你真是个混蛋，Potter。”

救世主先生粗大的性器终于捅了进来，四面八方的温热软肉都来吮吸着他，他塞满了她的身体，又有一股强烈的满足感塞满了他。

Draco也跟他一样爽到了，她在绿眼睛男孩身下动情地呻吟，扭着小屁股一下一下地撞到同样火热的囊袋上。也许是因为某些心理暗示，她连吟叫和说话的语调都带上了一点女孩子专属的娇憨。

Harry不止要撞破她的身体，还要伸手去揉她的阴蒂，穴道因为刺激而颤颤巍巍地缩紧，Draco受不了这样的强烈的情欲的冲击，她带着哭腔一边呻吟一边低声地胡言乱语。

Harry低头认真听了听，听到她说了一句“不要强奸我，我哥哥不会放过你的，也不会放过我的呜呜呜”，这个小混蛋又开始了她自己刚刚竭力阻止的情景剧。

好吧，Harry决定继续配合她。

“他不会知道的，把你自己全部交给我，好吗？”该死的，他话说出口的那一瞬间竟然觉得自己的语气无异于善于蛊惑人心的Tom Riddle。

女孩胡乱点点头，说：“好，你可千万不能告诉他，我会把自己全部交给你的，你要多操操我。”

Harry笑了笑，一边挺动着，一边拉起她的手在无名指指腹印下一个吻。

“你最敏感的地方是哪儿呢？我知道你哥哥的后背很敏感。如果我的手，像这样——”Harry将她的金色长发拨到一边，食指贴着她的后颈，一下顺着她后背的脊椎滑到臀缝，“他就会叫着射出来。”

几乎是话音刚落的一瞬间，他听见了几声急促的“Harry”，身下的人猛烈的颤抖起来，绞着他的柔软内壁一阵一阵的收缩，接着，破碎的呻吟化成了一个绵长的音节，好几股热流浇在他的性器顶端。

Harry亲了亲Draco后背上的汗珠，说：“你高潮了。”

“我恨你，臭疤头......”

Draco大喘着气，抓着床单想往前爬，但那根炽热又坚硬的东西像要是钉在她的体内，她往前挪一点，那东西就更用力地撞进来。

“还没完呢，跑什么......”救世主先生有些委屈，紧抓着Draco的腰将她翻了个面。

Draco被这个强制的动作搞得差点以为自己又要高潮，一抬眼看见Harry鼻梁上那副蠢得要死的眼镜就来气，她的小腿挂在Harry的手臂上，不安分地动来动去，想要踢他的侧脸，却被Harry轻而易举地捉住脚腕。

Harry咬着下唇在她身上摆动着结实有力的腰肢——这个表情性感到Draco又不由自主地缩了一下穴道。

“你跟你哥哥一样紧。”Harry评价道。

“Harrt！Potter！”Draco狠狠收缩了一下穴道，“那个该死的角色扮演游戏你还要玩多久！”

Harry被她夹得嗷了一声，一下抽出了性器，换上了跟她一样大的音量喊道：“明明是你先开始的！而且你还没跟我说你是怎么突然变成女生的！”

已经适应了填满自己身体的东西突然离开，一股莫名其妙的高空坠落感让Draco急得眼角发红，只好乖巧地小声说：“我在禁书区的书上学到一个魔咒......”

她难耐地坐起来扑倒Harry，将屁股摆到他的胯间，湿哒哒地蹭上那火热的性器，自己把它送到了身体里，然后搭着男孩的肩膀心满意足地喟叹了一声。

“然后你就对自己用了？”Harry没有动作，看着女孩的身体在自己身上起伏，他的声音听起来带着一点怒意，“万一变不回来怎么办？万一有什么副作用怎么办？我真搞不懂你为什么要这么干，Draco。”

“嘿，别生气，听着，”Draco趴在他怀里，安抚地抚摸着他的胸口，“那是很久以前的一个男巫师，他为了和他的同性伴侣能够延续血脉，发明了这个魔咒，把自己变成女人，给他生下了一个孩子，当然，最后他还是变回了男人，那孩子没有母亲，却有了两个父亲。”

Harry沉默了一会儿，问：“你要给我生孩子？”

“我才不会！臭疤头！生孩子那么痛！”Draco咬着牙拧了一把Harry的乳首，听到那人痛得叫起来，才勾着嘴角伸出舌头舔了舔刚刚拧过的地方。

“斯内普那儿，一定有只要服下了，生孩子都不会痛无痛魔药。”Harry揉着她柔软的胸部，腰部发力缓缓继续他的工作。

“没门，”Draco又被刺激得战栗起来，她挺着背将胸往前送，乳头顶着Harry的手掌心，“那本书上说第一次使用这个魔咒只能维持一天半，明天下午我就能变回来了，啊，用力点摸我......Harry......”

“所以你只是想跟我玩儿点不一样的？”Harry如她所愿地加重了手中的力道，那两团柔软像洁白的面团一般，被他宽大的手掌包住，在他手里变换各种形状，时不时会从指缝露出两颗鲜红的小樱桃。

“我只是想让你记住我的身体，”Draco动累了，软软地坐在Harry身上，搂着他的脖子，“无论是，哪个性别的。”

“乐意至极。”Harry侧过头，吻上她的嘴唇。

Draco又高潮了，全身都染上粉红色，控制不住地颤抖，她抱着Harry哭喊，看起来爽得快要死掉了。

Harry被她高潮时的肉穴绞得忍不住低喘，他觉得他也要死了，这太刺激了。

他们变换着各种姿势，一个人仿佛要花尽全身力气在另一个人的身体里进出，像是第一次经历性爱那般。

Harry用力抓着Draco柔软的胸快速冲撞，在他快要射出来的时候，Draco又一次攀到了情欲的巅峰，她失去了力气躺在床上，身体一下一下地起伏，哑着嗓子让Harry射进里面。

Harry轻啄着她的脸，说射里面你会怀孕，然后临射时拔了出来释放在了Draco的胸上。

Draco还沉浸在高潮的余韵中，她眯着眼微张着嘴喘了一会儿气，接着伸出手在胸前抹了一把放进嘴里舔掉，鄙夷地看了Harry一眼，不甘示弱地说：“哪有这么容易怀上，胆小鬼Potter。”

Harry勾着嘴角不想反驳她，对着两个人刚刚结束疯狂的身体和此刻情况糟糕的床使用了清理一新。

Harry扯过恢复整洁的被子包住自己和Draco，他抱着Draco靠在床头，Draco恢复了一点精力，热切地跟他交换了一个吻，又提起了某个话题：“如果有一天我变成动物呢？”

“哦，”Harry不知道想到了什么，忍不住笑了笑，露出一副有些为的样子。

“Baby Draco，我想你那小巧可爱的雪貂的身体应该承受不住我。不过你真要试试看的话，我大概也很乐意配合？”

“嘿！你这个十足的变态！”


End file.
